


This Isn't Forever

by DannyisDone



Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexualIt's Patton's birthday and he was promised a call from his caregiver and long distance partner Logan. But Patton never wants to hang up.+++Warnings: Logan and Patton are in a romantic relationship, however that does NOT enter into Patton's regression. I know that caregivers dating regressors when they are big make some people uncomfortable, so please don't read if that's you, paternal us of the word 'Daddy', crying, angst over long distance relationships. let me know if I need to add more!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	This Isn't Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Patton's birthday!! It's a bit rushed, but I hope that it's still good 
> 
> Also I dedicate this to every little and caregiver that are doing long distance relationships. You guys are so valid and loved, and are very strong!! <3 I don't see a lot of Sanders Sides Agere written about those types of relationships, so here is a small bit of representation!! 
> 
> Now to try and work on any of my other 4 wips oh my goodness--

Patton sat on his bed, rocking back and forth in anticipation for what was coming. He had been waiting for it all day, had checked his texts twice just to make sure Logan hadn’t changed his mind or that something hadn’t randomly come up that would take precedent. Though he had told Logan earlier he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to regress, since it wasn’t exactly something he could control, but the excitement and nervousness he felt had him fully in headspace. He smiled when the time on his phone turned from 6:59 to 7:00, a giggle escaping him as he waited. It didn’t take long for his phone to light up, Logan’s name and face appearing on the screen, indicating he was calling. The phone didn’t have a chance to ring a second time. 

“Daddy!” Patton answered, kicking his feet in excitement. He held the phone close to his face, waiting for Logan to respond, but was met with a few seconds of silence. Just a few seconds though, could really leave someone feeling quite insecure. His kicking stopped, and for a second he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have answered the phone so quickly, or shouted. His fingers found their way towards his mouth, nerves threatening to turn into panic, but then, he heard Logan speak up. 

“Sorry, I dropped my phone. I wasn’t anticipating such an enthusiastic greeting.” Logan explained, but all Patton really god from that was ‘phone fell, he wasn’t ignoring you.’ 

“Sorry, Logie.” Patton said, insecurity still lingering and swallowing his comfort just a bit. Logan chuckled though, bringing back the little’s smile. 

“Oh, so I’m Logie now? What brought upon that demotion?” He teased, and it made Patton giggle, the iciness of insecurity finally melting away as it became more and more clear that Logan wasn’t for some reason upset. 

“Daddy!” He let out the exclamation once more, and was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Logan that filled Patton with pride because he’s the one who caused it. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.” Logan said, and Patton couldn’t help himself as he squealed in delight. He couldn’t have asked for a better birthday gift, getting a call from his long distance partner and caregiver, especially considering the day had been so mundane. His mom had wished him a happy birthday, of course. And a couple of coworkers had said it in passing, but otherwise Patton didn’t have anyone to spend it with. And though he had a ton of online friends who wished him happy birthday and some had even sent him gifts, it still wasn’t comparable to getting to call Logan. 

“How old are you today?” Logan asked, filling the silence that had been Patton thinking over his day. The little blinked, taking a second to come back into himself, before his face broke out in a big grin. 

“I’m uh...I’m six!” Patton declared, once more making Logan laugh. Patton beamed, before kicking his legs again. He was so big today! And he got to be on the phone with his Daddy, and he didn’t have to think about how sad he had felt at work all day, or how lonely the drive home had been. 

“Wow, that’s quite big. Tell me, did my big boy do anything fun for his special day?” Logan asked. Patton could faintly hear him tapping away in the background, since technically he was still supposed to be working. Perks of working from home, Patton supposed. 

“I getted to call you!” Patton said with a childish infliction. “An’ I boughted cookies!” He had gotten them on the drive home. They were his favorite, those sugary monstrosities that the internet seemed to love to hate.

“Don’t eat too many, now. Wouldn’t want you getting a tummy ache.” Logan said, earning a long whine from Patton. But he hadn’t planned on eating them all! Just a few, because he knew that’s what Logan would want him to do. Logan always wanted Patton to take care of himself. 

“Did my present arrive for you, Patton?” Logan asked, causing Patton to gasp and nod his head. 

“Yes yes!! And I loved them Daddy!” Logan had sent two gifts, and both had almost managed to make Patton cry. The first one was a lamp that when touched, would light up a lamp in Logan’s office, so they could let each other know they were thinking of them. It was so thoughtful, and much more sentimental than Patton had expected. The other one was specifically for little Patton. It was a stuffed giraffe, and apparently Logan had gone through the embarrassing process of getting it stuffed, having to do the special ritual to put the love in it, and then fill out its certificate. Big Patton had had a laugh at that, but regressed Patton was so touched. 

“Were you able to set up the lamp before you regressed, little one?” Logan asked, and Patton shook his head no, before remembering Logan couldn’t see him. 

“Sowwy, I had to go to work when I saw it.” Patton explained, though he would absolutely set it up as soon as he was big enough to do so!

“It’s quite alright, I just wanted to test it to see if it works, but we can do that tomorrow.” Logan explained, and Patton nodded along. Logan then asked Patton to tell him about his day and his plans for the evening. 

The conversation went on for a few hours, much longer than normal. Logan typically wouldn’t have called Patton while he was working, but it was his birthday, so Patton assumed he was being indulged a bit. As their conversation went on, Logan and Patton talking about any little thing, Patton began to grow more and more sad. It was hard, it being his birthday and his best friend being so many miles away. And though it was so nice getting to talk to Logan, he knew sooner or later Logan was going to tell him it was bath time, and then bedtime, and they would hang up, and Patton would be alone again. He normally could handle it, but tonight it felt especially hard.

“Daddy?” Patton spoke, interrupting whatever Logan had been saying, having zoned out so much he wasn’t even sure what the other was talking about. Logan paused, and Patton decided to speak up to fill the empty space. “I don’ wan’ you hang up.” Patton said, his voice growing watery as he began to tear up. He knew it made Logan sad when he cried about Logan hanging up, but he just couldn’t help it sometimes. He missed Logan, and it was unfair that they had to be so far apart!

“Patton, sweetheart, breathe.” Logan’s voice was so soothing to the little, that it had a very quick effect on him, Patton managing to calm down. “Do you have a paci near you? Why don’t you get that, okay?” Patton nodded his response, this time forgetting to verbally acknowledge that he’d heard what Logan said. He leaned over to his side dresser and picked up his baby blue pacifier. It was another gift from Logan. He placed it in his mouth and sighed around it, immediately comforted. 

“There we are darling.” Logan said, who must have been able to hear him. A few tears trickled down Patton’s face, but he was much calmer now. 

“I miss you, baby. I promise this isn’t forever.” Logan reassured. “I do have to hang up eventually, but I am always with you. And I always love you.” Patton couldn’t help it when he began to cry some more, overwhelmed by how much Logan loved him and how much he loved Logan. 

“I jus’ miss you so much.” Patton blubbered out. He wanted to be held and rocked and stroked and hugged. He wanted to make lunches for Logan to take to work and he wanted to hold hands and go on walks. He wanted Logan. It was sometimes so much to deal with. 

“I know. I miss you too.” Came Logan’s ever calming voice. “Why don’t you lay down? Get under the covers.” Logan suggested. Patton obeyed without much thought, feeling much tinier than he had the hour before. He snuggled down into his bed, pulling his giraffe that had been sitting beside him close to his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to be calm again. 

“How about I stay on the phone until you fall asleep, would you like that sweetheart?” Logan asked. Patton nodded eagerly, before remembering that he was on the phone. 

“Yes, please.” He whispered out. Logan chuckled, and Patton could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone. He tried to keep his eyes open, because if he stayed awake, then Logan wouldn’t hang up!

“Would you like a story, or some soft music?” Logan asked. Patton considered his options. 

“Music.” He responded. Logan hummed in agreement, before a soft song began to play through the phone speaker. Patton smiled slightly, before closing his eyes for just a moment. 

“Love you, Daddy.” Patton mumbled around his pacifier. Logan let out a soft laugh that Patton loved. 

“I love you too, little one. Happy birthday.”


End file.
